tails taken
by stephenm8070
Summary: sonic the hedgehog best friends is kidnapped by eggman to try to break tails spirt to make tails work for eggman
1. Chapter 1

The adventures of sonic the hedgehog – tails taken

We join our heroes in tails work shop they have just defeated eggman in another attempt to take over the world

As we all know sonic hates waiting and just want to have fun even though it's been less than an hour of returning home he wants to go out and have fun! "I can't sleep in going to go for a run. I wonder would tails like to come"

Sonic then hops of the bed and looks down into the workshop "tails…tails you down there"

Sonic here's the young fox's voice "yea sonic I'm here WATS up"

"Tails I'm going for a run you want to come with me "

"No thanks sonic I fixing the x tornado it took some bad damage when those missiles tried to shoot me down" the young fox replied

"Tails they did shoot you down your crashed in the forest remember" sonic said with a cheeky grin

"Yeah and that's why I said bad damage" the young fox shot back

"Ok you win this round tails I will be back around 9" sonic said walking out the door

"Sonic can you come back at 8 I just want to have some fun with you" tails quickly shouted

Tails knew sonic had hurd him because tails was letting sonic live in his house for free after eggman blew up Sonics house in an another attempt to kill him

Tails mind soon remembered the crash he was in attacking eggman base

Tails didn't like to use the word shot down because that made him sound like a bad pilot even though everyone knew tails was one of the best it just hurt his feelings hearing someone say "oh tails did you get shot down again"

While flying over to eggman jungle base tails was doing safety checks and weapons checks while sonic was resting on the wing of his plane but what they didn't know that eggman was watching

"Well here come that rat and the freak well let's give them at little welcoming present

"Locking on ….missiles 1 to 5 away times to target 2 minutes" a robot said behind him

Tails is flying the x tornado when the sound off alarms going off tails looks down at the scanner

"What's that "sonic says nervously?

"Trouble" tails says grabbing the controls of the x tornado "sonic your jumping now missiles are coming your 3 miles from the base now JUMPS!

"But tails what about you!"

"Sonic I'll be fine now go" tails then does a barrel roll tossing sonic of the plane

Tails looks down at the scanners "5 of them eggman must be getting nervous "

As the missiles are seconds away from hitting tails he then does a nose dive but the missiles are following him

"Damn popping flares" flare fly out of the x tornado blowing up one of the missiles

Tails does another nose dive and the missiles follow at the last minute tails pulls up and 2 of the missiles blow up by hitting the ground

"3 gone 2 left!"

Without warning one of the missile hits the x tornado with a massive boom and a piece of shrapnel breaks through the canopy and hits tails rite in the head knocking him out while blood is going down his head

As the plane goes down tails start to wake up and then remembers what happened and BOOM the last missile hits tails cause the plane to spin out of control

"Ahhh mayday mayday I'm hit I'm going down 3 miles south of Easter island map grid 266341 before tails could finish the x tornado crashes into the ground

10 minutes had past and tails was badly hurt he looks round the crashed plane "aww darn it will take me weeks to fix it up I better find a way out in case there's a fuel leak or something"

Tails undoes his seatbelt and hits the ground with a bang he then realises he was upside down he breaks down the canopy of the plane and gets out he then starts to stumble " oh man I'm not feeling so good

Tails takes a few more steps then falls to his knees he then starts to vomit then falls to his right and keeps going in and out before passing out

Tails eyes slowly open and he is being dragged away from the plane "s…sonic" his eyes close

When tails eyes open again he sees a small room as he looks round there is no windows "oh no "

Tails sits up then stumbles he then starts to bang on the door in a panic

"No…. no …..no not here HEY LET ME OUT!

Tails hurd footsteps coming towards the cell then they stopped "so tails liking your new home it's the best cell we have "

Tails starts to back away from the door "eggman let me out now! Or when sonic finds me in here you will wish you never met me!"

Eggman starts to laugh sending a chill down tails spine "oh my dear sweet tails I've got special plans for you but even if you escape I will get you and….well you'll find out real soon

Tails was scared after what eggman said "sonic I let you down I'm down but I'm not out "

Tails then starts kicking the door trying to weaken it so he can break it down but no luck but it was his only option

"Hey kid stop that you're not getting out if you keep doing that I will punish you" the guard said from behind the door

Tails speed up the kicking "my name is tails not kid jerk and I don't care what you I won't give up"

A few minutes' later tails stopped after hearing the sound of men coming into the hall it sounded like a lot of them

Seconds later the door opened showing 6 goons one of them had a needle in his hand

"I warned you kid now you're in trouble "the goon said

All the guards grabbed tails forcing him to the ground tails is kicking and screaming calling out for sonic the guard stabbed tails in the neck and injected him the kicking and screaming slowly stopped as tails eyes were closing the guards lifted tails and lied him on the bed

"now before you pass out I just want you to know what I gave you there was a mix of chemicals one is a antiseptic which will make you sleep and the other is a mussel relaxer which will paralyse you for a while even after you wake now this is a low dosage but we have been ordered to give you enough of this to put you in a coma if you keep misbehaving got it"

Tails then stopped fighting and let the injection take over his body

Sonic had found the remains of the tornado and drops of blood leading away from it

"tails what happened to you bro the tracks look different looks like he fell here and nothing no other tracks the only answer I can get is from that base knowing eggman he will have him in the prison block " sonic sped off to save his best friend from horrible danger

Sonic had planted the bombs over the base ready to blow

The guard outside tails cell was on the computer typing a report when another guard fly's threw a brick wall when the dust clears sonic was standing there "oh no" the guard tried to gun but before he took 2 steps a brick had hit his head with a lot of force sonic then grabbed the goon by his neck and forced him against the wall "where is he were is tails" the guard just pointed to the door and then sonic head butt him knocking him out while he spin dashed the door

When sonic got threw the door to his horror tails was lying there sleeping not moving sonic tried to wake him but nothing worked "c'mon bud I'm getting you out of here" sonic scooped tails up into his arms then when a few miles away from the base the bombs blew up destroying another base

After a while of running sonic stopped and set tails down he was still out cold "what did they do to him" sonic then seen tails watch he took it off tails wrist and fiddled with it then he found the phonebook and then the screen went dark and in green letters it said calling then Amy rose appeared on the screen "hi tails what's up…wait sonic were tails "

Even though sonic wasn't fond of Amy he had to ask for help "Amy tails is hurt and the tornado has been shot down can you get in to the tornado 2 and come pick us up"

A hour later Amy came in the tornado two and picked them up and had the local police bring back the wreckage of the x tornado back to tails workshop tails woke up in his house being looked at by the doctor

Tails slowly opens his eyes to see sonic and Amy talking to the doctor " he should be fine most of it is out of his system if he doesn't wake up in 6 hours call me and we will get him into hospital just in case better safe than sorry " the doctor left

Tails try's to stand but fails knocking over a table and smashing a few glasses with a loud SMASH

Sonic and Amy run in to see tails lying on the floor and quickly pick him up sonic carry's him over to a chair and sits with him while Amy is clearing up the glass

"Hey little buddy how u feeling "sonic asked

"Weak tired sore the list is endless sonic "tail told him

"Tail when I seen you today lying there it scared me I thought…..I thought that you were de...de...dead I don't want to tell aunt sally or your friends that ever not what ever happened to cosmo it tore you apart i don't want to think what will happen to them" sonic said

"Sonic I'm sorry I got kidnapped again I'm useless I always screw up when I got shot wait where is the x tornado "tails questioned

Sonic grabbed tails by the shoulders "you're not useless I don't care if your kidnapped you saved my life so many more times you're a brave freedom fighter and one of the best pilot I've ever known "

"Sonic I'm the only pilot you know" tails replied

"The x tornado is in your workshop downstairs

End of flashback

With sonic out tails went to work on the x tornado it had started getting dark and tails was not alone…

While tails is working a dark figure comes up behind tails then suddenly puts tails in a headlock and injects him in the neck. Tails freaks out and turns round too see metal sonic tails try's to stand but falls metal sonic opens his comlink to hear dr eggman voice "told you tails I would get you again don't worry that injection should kick in quite soon"

"Eggman what are you doing if I'm not here when sonic returns he knows something up "

"Ho ho ho that's the smart thing you will be here won't you tails "eggman replied

Out of the shadows crept out a yellow fox with two tails that was a tails look alike "hi my name is miles prower but my friends call me tails" the fox said

Tails couldn't fight any longer the room was closing in on him and the blackness took him

It was 8 pm and sonic returned "tails I'm back…hey where you are. He must be in his workshop sonic then walked down to see tails fixing the x tornado "oh hi sonic I didn't hear you come in "the young fox smiled

End of part one

Many questions to be answered

Where is tails

What is eggman plans for tails

Will sonic know that the real tails is missing


	2. Chapter 2

Tails taken part 2

Tails slowly awakes in a dimly lit room he was lying on a bed with the sheets wrapped round him when tails sat up the cold hit him "burr its freezing were am I" tails covered himself with the sheets it was the same as the last cell no windows and one door

"eggman what is he up to now….where has he brought me it's cold here but its June " he stood up and looked around for his shoes which were beside the bed after he put them on the door flung open there stood a guard "come with me and leave your bed sheets "

Tails didn't want to leave but he had to he was walking down a long hallway still no windows "am I underground" tails thought

They soon came to a big metal door which the guard opened and pushed tails in then locked it tails looked round it was like a hotel room red carpet fancy chairs a fire burning in the fireplace computers TVs a big comfy bed

"Ah tails you made it so what you think of my room oh where are my manners here take a seat beside the fire you must be cold "dr eggman said

"Why is eggman being so nice manners what manners "tails thought taking a seat?

"So tails I guess you have lots of questions go ahead and ask "eggman said taking a seat beside tails

"Why are you being nice "

"Well I kidnaped you from your home I got to show some manners for now"

"Where am I and why is so cold "

"Follow me tails I will show you why "both of them walked to a window with a shutter on it "you see tails you were in station square and now Ur a bit far from home "

"How far "tails questioned

Eggman entered a code bringing the shutter up

Tails eyes widened in fear when he looked out the window

"Yes tails your eyes don't deceive you you're in the North Pole you are 30,000 miles away from home

"But that takes weeks I was in station square yesterday "tails shouted

"Tails you were in a coma for 2 weeks take a seat you look pale "

Tails drops into the chair "what about sonic "

Eggman click a button on his remote showing cctv footage of sonic and tails "that moron hasn't even noticed you left besides he won't find you and even if you escape you won't last a day it -70 degrees out there "

"What are you going to do to me" tails asked

"I'm going to prove to you that sonic doesn't even care about you but if you behave yourself I will let you do your normal stuff but you will be following my rules " eggman replied

"So what you're saying eggman is you're going to break my spirit "

"Yes tails when you break u will hate sonic more than me guards take him for his first torture "two guards grabbed tails and dragged him out and then outside where they handcuffed him to a pipe

"welcome outside kid it must be below 30 out here I'm glad I'm not you and your welcome to escape but there nowhere for you to escape to it 300 miles of ice polar bears and death " the guard said locking the door leaving tails standing there outside in the cold

Hour 1 – shaking numbness of arms and legs

Hour 2 – weakness in arms and leg heart rate increases

Hour 3 – blueness of lips arms and legs

Hour 4 – passing out heart rate drop

Hour 5 – passing out

Hour 6 – death

Eggman watched tails jotting down notes of how tails was acting

Tails was freezing he tried to stay warm but he couldn't he had been out there for 4 hours his body was shaking his teeth chattering his hands feet and fingers were numb and over and over again he kept hearing sonic in his mind "I will always be there for you little bro no matter what happen "

The pain kept hitting him in waves the more the waves hit him the more he wanted to sleep but tails knew if he did he may never wake up again.

Tails awoke to the sound of the door being opened and the same 2 guards uncuffed him and tossed him back into his cell tails struggled to climb into bed when he did he dreamed that he was with sonic and his friends

A another week had passed tails hadn't eaten and he was still being cuffed to the pipe outside tails was beginning to lose hope "so-sonic WH-where are y-you

Back at station square sonic was in tails workshop helping him repair the x tornado 3 weeks had passed since the real tails was kidnapped

"Hey tails I'm getting a drink you want one"

"No thanks sonic I'm good"

"Okay tails do you want some of Aunt Sally cookies then"

"No sonic I said I'm fine"

"Tails are you all right you never pass up sally cookies you sure your all right you been staying in your house for weeks "

"Jeez sonic what are you my mother "

Sonic went upstairs and got them some water and went back down

"Tails I got you some wa- sonic trips on a tool box slashing the water all over tails

Tails starts to scream and crashes into the controls and hits the release button holding the tornado in place the plane comes crashing down right on top of tail

"TAILS!" SONIC SCREAMS

Sonic quickly find tails when the smoke clears sonic sees the fake tails is missing an arm showing sparks and wires

"What the…..this isn't tail…..oh my god this isn't tails "

Sonic starts to think "the cctv camera tails has one in each room "sonic runs to the office and sees a full tape in the VCR "it hasn't been changed what's the date….this is 3 weeks old "

Sonic starts to watch it shows tails in his workshop and metal sonic stabbing him in the neck and the fake tails appearing "eggman "sonic said the tape continues it shows metal sonic putting a device on tails and fake tails head a flickering light turns from read to green "that must of gave the fake tails the real tails memory's no wonder I couldn't tell the difference"

Metal sonic grabs tails and drags him out while the fake tails starts to fix the tornado 45 mins later sonic came home "tails has been missing for 3 weeks oh no what has eggman done to him or what too him I got to find him"

Sonic blasts off to ask his friends for help but unknown to sonic a hidden camera was watching him in tails workshop

"so that hedgehog finally figured it out time for the real fun to begin " eggman points to a guard "you bring me the fox" eggman points to another guard "you bring me the camera"

Tails was cold tired hungry he hadn't eaten in 12 days he was weak he could barely walk he couldn't even use his tails he was that weak

The door flung open and two guards grabbed tails a dragged him out tails didn't even fight anymore he knew it was pointless he was brought into a dark room with a camera and a chair eggman was standing beside it "hello tails come have a seat"

Sonic went back to tails house to look for clues but fell asleep he had been searching day and night so who could blame him 2 hours passed as sonic slept and there was a knock at the door

"What who's that "sonic lept of the bed and ran to the door the door swung open showing no one

"Hello hello "sonic shouted but he looked down and seen a DVD marked watch me

"What the heck" sonic then raced into the living room and placed the DVD in the DVD player and hit play

The DVD flickers then an image appeared it was eggman "hello sonic it's me the smartest man alive dr eggman! Now the reason why I've brought this to you attention is well I got something you want. You're probably thinking oh what he has got that I want well look for yourself "eggman backed away from the camera showing tails sitting on the chair in a dark room tails looked into the camera

"sonic please help me, Where were you sonic when I needed you the most, you said you would always be there for me, you lied sonic to me and yourself you failed sonic and now look at me dyeing alone in a dark room when I first met you you promised me that would never happen now look I'm crying myself to sleep in the dark alone, wires my hero sonic and where is my big brother when I needed him

A single tear made its way down sonic cheek just then Amy , cream , shadow and knuckles walked they all looked at the TV

Tails continued "sonic now look me there's no way for me to escape there no way you can find me I'm going to die here sonic and it's all your fault….I HATE YOU SONIC…..UNTIL THE DAY I DIE ! just then the young foxes eyes rolled to the back of his head then collapsed onto the floor just then eggman came back onto screen "you hear that sonic tails is giving up hope and there's nothing you or anyone can do about it and don't bother come looking for him even if you find him….you might not like the site you see "the dvd stopped

Sonic Amy and cream were crying cream was hugging into Amy and sonic was just trying to hold it back but everyone knew

Cream ran up to sonic and pulled his arm "Mr sonic you're going to find tails aren't you "

The only thing he could say "yes cream I will find him "but inside he was thinking "I don't know if I will find him or will I find him dead or working for eggman"

Tails was alone in his cell in the dark then the lights flickered on and the cell door opened and one guard walked in holding a small bowl of food "here eat this we can't have you dyeing on us yet" then he set the bowl and a bottle of water beside tails and closed the door tails then jumped over to the food shoving it into his mouth "it's been so long since I've had food oh god this is heaven" he then started licking the bowl clean then chugged down the bottle of water the guard returned "you were hungry " picking up the bowl and bottle

"Of course I was I haven't EATEN IN 3 WEEKS! Because of your boss tails shouted

"Kid I hate this job I hate him "the guard said

Tails ears picked up "then why don't you leave and why are you working for him in the first place"

"if I try to leave he will kill me all deserters are being shot on site no trial and he has my family I was 18 when he took over my down and took any males over the age of 14 I'm only 19 kid I know how you feel look I will make you a deal if I help sonic find you can I come with you and help my family "the guard said

"Sure he would be glad to help "tails said

"Thanks kid….I mean tails "

The guard was about to close the door

"Wait!" tails shouted "what's your name"

"James" the guard replied then shut the door

James then went to the meeting room where every high ranking officer was James was a captain in Eggman Empire

"now let's get to the point I need someone to be with tails 24/7 any takers yes I know if sonic gets here you will be killed but it has extra food rations for doing it. " eggman said

The room was salient you could hear a pin drop

James jumped to attention "I will do it sir for the eggman empire "

"okay then its sorted you will be tails personal guard if he does anything strange or tries to escape you have to report him for punishment " eggman said

"Yes sir I understand I will not fail you "James replied

"What's everyone still doing here go back to work!" eggman shouted

Tails was sitting in the dark again then the lights flickered on and the door opened in the doorway was standing James "hey tails" he said closing the door behind him

"Hey James "tails said with a smile on his face

"That's the first I've seen you smile in 3 weeks "James pointed out

"Well there's not much to smile about" tails replied

"Tails I've got good news for you and bad news as well" James said

"What's the good news "tails asked?

"Meet your new guard I'm going to be with you until sonic rescues you or….eggman breaks you"

"Oh that is good and don't worry James I won't crack and what's the bad news "tails asked

"I still haven't got talking to eggman yet for better actives for you beside you freezing out there or starving you" James said

"James have you got any food I'm starving" tails asked

"here take this " James gave tails a mre pack and a big bottle of water "it's my extra ration tails I don't want it I'm getting these everyday so you can have the other one " James said

"THANK YOU" tails ran up to James and hugged him with all his strength tails started to cry

"You're the only one that is nice to me you're a good friend "tails said

"Its ok tails you're a good friend too don't worry I'm going to make your life easier look you eat and I'll talk to eggman" James said

There was a knock on eggman office door "enter "a voice said

When James went in he seen eggman sitting at his desk James walked up and snapped to attention in front of him

"Ah captain what do you want" eggman said

"Sir I have a request to make…..well not really a request a plan I thought of to make tails tell us everything" James said

"Oh a plan you say" eggman paused for a moment "tell me it"

"Well sirs I think I can trick tails into trusting me by tricking him making him think I'm his friend" jam said

"And how do you plan to do that" eggman asked

"well I've started told him about my past and I gave him the food ration you gave me and he is already calling me a friend so stop the torturing and the starving him and let him go for walks runs fly's give him a workshop then he will never want to leave and sonic will never see him again until he is fighting FOR THE GREAT AND GLORYOUS EGGMAN EMPIRE! "James finished

"hmmmmm" eggman thought "do it you have my permission give me a few days for the work shop and give him a better cell" eggman finished " now leave you have any problems come to me "

"Yes sir "James said and marched out "ha the fat man fell for it soon I'm getting out of here and turning the fight onto you "James thought


	3. Chapter 3

Tails taken part 3

Tails is in his cell after finishing James mre packs and water he crawled into bed to try to build up his body heat when he fell asleep he started to dream about the day he met sonic and his new family *FLASHBACK*

As a young fox tails got bullied a lot because he had two tails he was also bullied because he was smart and liked to build things on the morning that he had meet sonic tails was chased by a group of bullies and go beaten up while his new invention that he had spent months on crushed right in front of him after that had happened and the bully's left giving him a kick in his tummy as they went he picked up what was left of his new invention "why can't they leave me alone every day they do this I hate them and my life " he said and walked off to the cliffs at this time the weather had changed from sunny to rain and thunder not many people knew this about tails is that he was scared of thunder as he looked down the drop to see waves crashing against the rocks and wondered "if I jump will anyone miss me, will anyone even care that I'm dead" just then a blue blur wised by him and knocked tails off his feet and on to his back the blur came back round and stopped showing blue hedgehog

"Sorry there little guy didn't meet to knock you over "

"It is ok I'm used to it "

Sonic raised an eyebrow "what do you mean "

"Why do you care your probably just like them" tails said

Sonic knelt down "hey I promise you I won't laugh or do anything mean "sonic said taking the young foxes hand into his own

Tails covered his eyes to hide the tears "every day I'm mocked and bullied I'm attacked because I'm different just because my mum dad and brother are gone makes me unloved and because I have two tails I'm a freak I'm walking down and I see kids point and laugh shouting freak go cry to mama oh wait I'm sorry you're not loved as soon as they seen your two tails they dumped you and left you to rot or they beat me up the last time that happened they knocked out three of my teeth"

Sonic felt bad for the young fox "hey kid wats your name "

Tails looks at sonic "my name is miles prower but people call me tails "

Sonic smiles "well I'm sonic. Sonic the hedgehog I can see why I like your tails I seen what happened to you earlier and I hurd what you said "

"Who been looking after you tails" sonic asked

Tails looks away with a tear going down his cheek "no one I look after myself"

Sonic holds out his hand to tails "come with me "

Tails looks up at sonic tears in his eyes "but…why"

Sonic smiles "because everyone needs a friend "

Tails takes sonic hand and he helps him up a loud flash of thunder scares tails so bad he hugs sonic "promise not to laugh I'm scared of thunder" tails said shaking and gripping onto sonic

"Hey little guy its ok it won't hurt you I won't let anything happen to you again. Hey tails can u keep a secret I can't swim I'm scared of water" sonic says

Tails look up at sonic and smiles

"That's what I like to see "sonic say bring tails into a brotherly hug

Sonic and tails are walking down the forest "sonic where are we going" tails asks

"We're going to my hiding spot from eggman called knothole village it in the great forest then you will be home and there is a few people I want you to meet "sonic replies

After 40 minutes of walking tails start to yawn "hey little buddy you tired "sonic asks

Tails nods while rubbing his eye

"here " sonic says lifting him up tails gets comfy wrapping his two tails round him to keep him warm 5 minutes later sonic could hear tails sleeping "don't worry lil guy you have a big brother now " sonic speeds of at full speed

After sonic running full speed for 15 minutes he slows down as he is on the outskirts of knothole

As he is walking in princess sally acorn see sonic holding a young fox in his arms "what is sonic doing?"

She walks up to sonic "sonic"

"Shhhhhh" sonic say quickly "don't wake him"

She nods "put him in my room we can let him wake up and have the doctor look at him to see if he is ill or hurt" sally says leading them into her bedroom

Sonic lays down tails on the bed and pulls the covers over him while sally pull of his socks and shoes

"I will get the doctor to look him over sonic stay here in case wakes up" sally says

Tails tosses and turns in his sleep

"Poor little guy he been through so much I swear on my life I will make yours better "sonic says

Sally returns with the doctor

"ah this is the boy you were telling me about " the doctor walks over and sits on the side of the bed he puts his hand on tails forehead "hmmm tempture seems fine wonder what his chest his like " the doctor pulls out a stethoscope and listens to his breathing "hmmm sounds like a chest infection easily treatable " the doctor then pulls out a needle "you may want to hold him in case he wakes up I'm taking some blood to test to make sure he hasn't got any bugs or parasites"

Sally and sonic hold the sleeping tails down

The doctor moves the brownish yellowish fur around until he sees the pink skin underneath

"Ready "the doctor starts to insert the needle and drawing back some blood tails lets out a small moan but doesn't wake up. The doctor removes the needle and places a plaster over the bleeding cut

The doctor looks at sonic "you can let go now son" sonic realises he still holding tails arm down and lets go and blushes

The doctor stands up "well he looks healthy enough I will have Stephanie give you some antibiotics for his chest but the boy looks like he hasn't eaten in a few days to give him something soon "the doctor leaves

"Sonic how you found him" sally asks

"His name is tails sal and I think I stopped him from making the biggest mistake of his life "

Sally pauses then realises what he meant

"He was being bulled sally he was alone no one was caring for him so I took him here "sonic finished

"He so young my guess around 5 – 6 ish" sally said

*tails pov*

I slowly awoke to hear voices whispering around me as I slowly opened my eyes I seen myself in a bed my shoes and sock removed and 2 people in the room I knew sonic but not too well I knew he meant well I just wasn't trusting him yet as 4 people said the same things but either beat me or make me work all day and night like a slave that is why I usually ran away so I had good reason to be scared wondering my fate I quickly shut my eyes when the door slowly opened then I hurd more voices I didn't know though I hate to admit it I was scared

When sonic came and sat beside me I pretended to wake "hey buddy how you feeling "the blue hedgehog asked me

As I looked round I seen many new faces I seen a Squirrel wearing a blue vest and boots , a young rabbit who looks like a cyborg with metal legs and arm and a walrus wearing a yellow cap and a belt going across his chest with a few gadgets on it

"I'm fine " I quickly said I'm pretty sure they knew I was afraid as I was gripping onto the bed sheets for dear live "don't be scared sweetie "the squirrel said while putting her hand on my leg "who are you all I asked " they all looked round each other seeing who would go first but every looked at the squirrel she quickly turned to me with her big blue eyes "I'm sally acorn but you can call me aunt sally" the rabbit went next " hi sugar I'm bunnie the rabot me and you are going to have some fun together aren't we sugar " she smiled at me. Last but not least the walrus went next "hi there I'm rotor me and you will be making cool gadgets together wont we I had a look at your invention and its quite neat "I blushed when rotor said that that was the first time someone actually liked my invention.

A tear started to run down my cheek I quickly wiped it away but I couldn't fool anyone "hey you alright" sally asked me I just started to break down "I'm sorry…. it just your all so nice no one….. been like this to me before I have trouble trusting people…but I think I found my home and my new family" I started to wipe away my tears with a tissue which sally gave me "honey why don't you trust people If I may ask" bunny said in the corner I felt like I had been stabbed a thousand times in the chest but I could only trust sonic so I took a deep breath and said "I talk to sonic about it if that's ok I just don't want all of you to see me when I tell you" I said.

Sally stood up and told the others to leave "we will be outside if you need us "she said with a smile as the door closed I started to tell sonic all of what happened.

*End of tails pov *

As they left the hut and closed the door tails crying became louder and loader sonic was comforting the poor fox 20 minutes had past and sonic exited the hut

"Well how is he" sally asked

"I told him to try to sleep sal but some of that stuff he has went through" sonic wipes away a tear in his eye "look I think it's best for him all you should know what he has been through " sonic said

As they all went to the office of sally sonic closed the door and sat down "guy some of the stuff I'm going to tell you isn't nice so if anyone wants to leave do it now I won't hold anything against you

No one leaves

"Okay we all agree that we don't tell tail I told you this until he has given me permission I'm only telling you this because…..well were his only true family that care for him agreed"

"Agreed" they all say

"when miles was born he had 2 tails but that will come in later when he was 4 his mum and dad left him for a holiday but never came back and he doesn't know why months later his big brother left him alone until someone came to the house and found him alone then he was sent to a foster home were they beat him and made him work all day for food and water while there son was treated like a prince miles was forced to sleep outside in an old banged up shed one night there was a bad thunderstorm and the thunder strike the shed lighting it on fire tails was fine until his foster father beat him so bad he was in the hospital for a broken arm and a busted leg the father believed miles burnt it down to get better sleeping quarters but they dumped him outside the hospital passed out in a box and left him there no one found him for 3 hours until a doctor came out on his way home"

"So that why he said he was scared of thunder" sally says

"The other homes were the same and some much much worse they starved him beat him and hurt him physically and mentally most of them made fun of his tails until he ran away then 2 years later he found me" sonic finished

"That's horrible" bunny says

"Poor guy "rotor says

"There are some monsters in this world besides eggman" sally says

"we're are the light at the end of his tunnel " sonic says "now let get him up and show him his live is better here

5 months later *tails diary entry*

Dear diary

5 months ago I was at the of my rope Id given up on life and I never thought I would trust anyone again ever since my family left me it been tough at such a young age it had its toll on me going from family to family scars to scars aches to aches one day I was thinking about ending it all until I met sonic the hedgehog he showed me live wasn't all bad he knew what it was like him his brother and sister abandon on the door steps of strangers to let them escape from eggman so he knew how it felt the day I met sonic I met my big brother then I met my family. My true family we may not all be flesh and blood but we love and care for each other and that's that family's do they look out for one another the day I met sonic I fell asleep in his arm I had nightmare of him torturing me killing me in the slowest most painful way but dream are our fears as our mind put them but it didn't help waking up in a room I didn't know I thought it's all show and games kisses and cuddle until I trust then then BAM back breaking labour chores and other thing but that was not to be when I woke up I seen a lot of strangers who I quickly became friends with sonic sally bunny rotor they all done their parts to make me feel welcome and loved like aunt sally we went and we baked cookie together and just had fun but it was the best thing I'd done in a long time as I never had cookies before and when I took my first bite I loved it seeing her smile and laugh as she watched me made me realise not every person was bad and wanted to harm me but her cookies did but what can I do I had one or two cookies (5) it did make me a bit unwell have 5 cookies so quickly but I was fine after a sleep.

Bunnie me and her went into the forest and she told me about nature and wildlife and survival skill if I gotten lost like how to make traps, fire, shelter, and a sign for a sos she treated me like I was family and I treated her as a big sister I felt good me and her did have a laughing fit after me saying she sounded like a cowboy from the old west in the old movies. Rotor he took me in under his wing and helped me with my inventions the look in his eyes when I finished my first creation well I call it that when it was a wooden toy I made a little plane I was hard to make but it is amazing like when you pull the wheel back on the ground and release it it moves spinning the propeller like a real plane one day I hope to build my own rotor is teaching me a lot he is like a mad scientist but makes his creations for good not evil like how to power knothole from our water supply but I look to him as an uncle we even joke about it at times

Now sonic he has kept his word he was always there for me he even let me share his room with him sonic is one of the bestist, nicest person I've ever known and we will be best friends for ever were going on camping trips , hikes , fishing , runs ,big brother little brother bonding time it just weird now it feels like I have a mum uncle brother and sister it shows heroes are real not something people make up from a comic book because sonic is a hero going off and fighting eggman just goes to show no matter how dark and long your tunnel is there will always be a light at the end of the tunnel no matter how unlikely it is but its true I wouldn't of believe it myself until I seen that light and sonic was that light

It may be a long fight but those who believe and wait will win

Goodnight diary

End of part 4

*DISCLAIMER*

Note this not my picture I did not make it or taking any credit for it SilverAlchemist09 made it and link to his art work is provided


	4. Chapter 4

Tails taken part 4

Sonic was sitting at tails workshop watching the DVD over and over again for clues "I know tails is trying to tell me something…..a clue something only I would understand…..but what" sonic thought

In the living room Amy cream had refused to leave sonic alone and help him to find tails they both had stayed over for 2 weeks with sonic. Cream was watching cartoons with cheese and Amy was making lunch for all of them

"You and cheese like that show don't you cream "Amy called out from the kitchen

"yes me and tails used to watch it together when I was little when he was babysitting me or when he was around he didn't mind secretly I think he enjoyed it watching cartoons with me " she giggled

"You know tails cream he works so hard and who doesn't still like watching them we all do it" Amy replied

"I miss him Amy I hope he is ok" cream says

"Don't worry cream we will find him" Amy says walking over to her

"And if Mr sonic doesn't find him then what" cream says

Amy doesn't know what to say to cream she didn't want to even think about that

"Here cream here's your lunch" Amy says handing over a tray filled with food

Back at eggman base

Tails is awoken by his cell door opening

"Huh" he pops his head out of the covers to see James standing there

"Hey there good news eggman is giving you a new cell you should be moved to a better one in a few hours

"That's great! Did eggman fall for it" tails asks

"Oh yeah like a fat kid falling through the ice" James reply's

Suddenly the cell door opens revealing a guard "the boss wants to see you" the guard says

James stand up to look at the guard "you are speaking to an officer solider you are meant to say sir to an officer oh do I need to remind you who in command" James scolds the guard

"Screw you James you think you're the predator but in my eyes you're the prey" the guard

James walks to the guard and pushes him up against the wall "is that a threat Harvey" James says

Tails starts to get scared because Harvey has been looking at him the whole time

"Trust me sir it's not you I'm threating it the freak I can't attack you but I can attack him….little yellow punching bag" Harvey says

James grabs Harvey by the throat "you touch that kid and I will make sure you will be shot"!

James lets go of Harvey and pushes him out the door then closes the door and locks tails in his cell

As James begins to walk to eggman office James hears Harvey's voice "I can make his life a living hell and there is nothing you can do to stop me now that's a threat sir"!

James continues to eggman office

"Don't worry fox freak I will make sure that you and sonic will suffer after what he did to me that a promise" Harvey says

Harvey closes his eyes and all he can here is the crying of a child eggman laughing and sonic …

Harvey opens his eyes to the sounds of footstep coming towards him

As he looks down the hallway he sees the guards coming to tails cell he stops them

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be at your posts"

"Prisoner transfer to cell 7d" the guard hands Harvey over the transport papers

Harvey thinks of an evil plan

"your orders have changed you're not transporting him yet eggman want us to send another message to sonic tell two of your men to get the camera set up let get the fox restrained for transport" Harvey commands

Tails cell door opens

Tails looks up to see Harvey standing there with a smirk on his face tails knew this was going to be bad

"Fox up against the wall with hands behind your back" Harvey says with 3 more guards standing behind him

Tails stands up "I'm not going anywhere with you…..you're not my guard James is" tails says trying to sound tough as possible

"This is going to be more fun than I hoped "Harvey says

Harvey throws a set of handcuffs down at tails feet but when tails looks up he kicked in the face and slams into the wall he struggles to stand but in response is punched in the gut then tossed back down tails vision is blurry and is having a hard time focusing on one thing as one of the guards come to put him in the handcuffs tails attacks the guard…but something sharp hits tails back then all tails can feel is pain his screams echoes down the long and narrow hallway as he collapse to the floor

"Cuff him and get him to the cameras" Harvey says

"Sir did you really have to Taser him we could have just pulled him off" a guard says

"He was resisting and attacking one of our guards I had no choice" Harvey says as he walks off

*tails pov*

After I was assaulted by Harvey I finally awoke in the same room I was in last time but things were different I was hanging by my handcuffs I couldn't move my tails were taped up so I couldn't use them to push me off the rail were my handcuffs were hanging over as I looked up my wrists were bleeding probably from my handcuff rubbing against my fur I knew I had a concussion from the kick my vision was still blurry but not as much as I looked around the room I seen torture devices trays of knives needles bats around the room I knew what he was going to do and I knew I may not survive it but a part of me was glad that I wouldn't so I couldn't go through the pain anymore but I also knew if I died eggman would bring me back whatever what was going to happen I hope for it to be quick

End of tails pov

Harvey walks over to tails "you scared yet"

Tails just looked at him as the other guards hooked up a heart rate monitor to tails

"You!" Harvey points to the camera man "record this until I say stop got it"

The camera man nodded and press record

"hello sonic remember me…..you do I know you do because it naws away at you just like me we all have a dark past and I know yours all these years you kept running and running well now its caught up to you"

Harvey backs away from the camera showing tails all battered and bruised

"now sonic look at him he knows what's coming and each day it creeping closer that day is he death and I promise you I will film every minute of it and let you see him die in front of you but now it is just a teaser "

Harvey picks up a bat and starts hitting tails with it as much force as he can tails cry's out he hit tail again and again until a snap is hurd tails crying has become louder then he stopped "you see sonic you can't save him you promised me you would save her from the fire but you failed like you failed to protect young sweet miles here I remember him quite well from his younger year and he still is a punching bag by the sound of it sonic….. I've broke his arm and maybe a rib or two"

Harvey looks at tails "go on tails tell sonic your dyeing words this may be your last chance tick tuck"

Tails looks at the camera the looks of him black eye bleeding lip bruised body tails body was giving up

"sonic this isn't your fault….don't blame yourself…hey remember the first Christmas we spent together I was so excited for Santa to come you kept telling me all the Santa stories you knew remember Christmas eve I tried to stay awake for him but I failed I kept saying I'm going to the north pole and meeting him to thank him…looks like I've got my chance"

"aww boo hoo wa wa tails I'm surprised you forgave sonic after he tried to kill you"

Harvey starts to rub tails tummy and finds what he is searching for "oh look you still got the scar"

*FLASHBACK* for the record this is based (my own version) sonic Epilogue

Tails and sonic are in a base similar to the one they were in now but this one was operated by Snively. Once sonic and tails were spotted swatbots were firing them pinning them down

Sonic shouts into his ear piece –"sally were in trouble is there a back door tails need to get to the computer room to download the file the way we planned is blocked

Sally smile as this was a rare thing sonic asking for help "there is a doorway to your right do you see it I will open it in 20 seconds be ready to run and guys don't get shot while doing it "

Sonic looks down at tail "listen little bro that door is going to open it as soon as it does I'm going to run at the swatbots distracting them while you get to the door I can't go with you so do whatever your aunt sally says

Tails hold Sonics hand "but what about you "

Sonic smiles "don't worry I've done this a thousand times "

The door opens and the plan works tails safely gets to the computer room but a trap is waiting ahead for sonic

Sonic is wising round the halls taking out swatbots in his path

"Tails how's it going I think they know we are here "sonic shouts

"Sonic I'm almost done I need about 3 more minutes" tails reply's

Sonic then runs into a hall cover in green goo sonic loses his balance and then falls sonic tries to get up but feels a sharp pain in his leg he looks down and sees a small blood pool gathering

"I've got you now hedgehog "

Sonic looks up and see Snively.

Snively is standing there with two swatbot beside him

"Tails I'm sorry I can't make it out Snively got me tell sally I'm sorry I failed her

Tails is running to were sonic was and then uses his tails to fly up and get there faster but when he gets there all he finds is Sonics earpiece and a small pool of blood

"Sonic no no no I'm too late I'm slow I'm always slow "

We see sonic tied to a wall with Snively walking in with an injection with some red formula in it we then see the shadows of sonic and Snively as he jabs the needle into sonic neck Snively then unties sonic and lets him fall to the floor flashes of pictures of tails and sally flash in Sonics mind "tails I'm sorry I tried I hope to god that you forgive me "

Sonic closes his green eyes and opens them again showing that his eye colour has changed to red

Sonic stands up and cracks his neck "tails if I ever see you I will kill you then all you freedom fighting friends!"

Snively then walks up to sonic "well now's your chance there in hallway 23 unit b get going "and in a flash sonic is gone

With tails collected the data and losing his best friend he meets up with sally who has come to help tails escape but one tails sees sally his eyes water up and he then runs and hugs her

"Tails sweetie what's wrong were sonic "sally asked

Tails looked up to here with his big blue eyes "sally they got sonic I got there too late "

Sally looks down at tails "tail what are you talking about…..sonic is right there "

Tails turns round to see sonic tails is about to run to sonic when he knows something different about sonic and starts to back away "sonic what's did they do to you …your eyes

Sonic looks down at tails "you failed me tails I needed you but you never came but when you need me I'm always there FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE CAN YOU DO SOMETHING RIGHT I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU I SHOULD OF KEPT MINDING MY BUSSNESS BUT NO I HAD TO MEET YOU !"

When tails hurd that tears started running down the cheeks of the young fox

Sally then ran to sonic and fell into his arms "sonic what did they do to you "

"They showed me the better side sally dear "sonic said coldly he then grabs her and tosses her into tail which knock them out a window both of them land outside with a loud thud

Tails gets up and shakes sally "sally wake up are you ok…please sally wake up "tails said crying

Two freedom fighter come out of the bushes and help tails with sally "you guys go on there has to be a cure for sonic "

"Tails good luck "tails then used his tails and flew through the hole that sonic tossed them out

Tails was in a hallway he knew it was too dangerous to be seen so he looked up and seen the air vents no one would see or hear him that way

A few minutes later tails had found one of the labs he carefully scanned the room to make sure no one was in it after a few minutes of checking he flew down and started looking he hurd sonic scream which made him fly round to see a TV

Snively you sick vulture you recorded this tail said with lots of anger in his voice

Tails looked down and seen an open file on the desk

"Ek45 eh so that's what Snively done to sonic were the cure "his eyes scan the file

"Ek46 that's it "

Tails lifts the file and the tape and puts in his tails for safe keeping

He then finds the cure and gets out of the base undetected

Tails then lands at knothole and walks into sally's room "sally you awake "tails whispers

"No she won't be for a few more hours "a voice said behind tails

Tails turns round to see the doctor "ok I will come back later "tails says

The doctor puts his hand on tails shoulder "tails are you alright "

"I'm fine doc "

"Ok tails but if you feel anyway not normal let me know"

Tails walks into his hut and watches the tape and reads the file

"Jesus sonic what did they do to you "

"They made me more powerful" a voice said from behind tails

Tails turns round "sonic!

"Yes it's me the new and improved sonic the hedgehog"

Tails starts backing away

"The cure I have it I've I can just inject it into sonic then he will return to normal" tail thought

Tails slowly backed away but in a flash sonic had grabbed him and started strangling him and lifted him off his feet

Sonic smiled "shhhhhh its ok tails it will all be over soon don't fight it I know it doesn't happen as fast in the movies "

Sonic then tossed tails out through the window

Tails tried to stand but he was to hurt sonic the grabbed him and started choking him again he slammed tails into a tree and then choked him some more

Tails felt weaker every second he felt his heart slowing he then felt a sharp pain on his right side and something warm going down his body tails looked down and seen sonic had stabbed him

With tails last ounce of strength he jabbed sonic in the neck with the needle and pushed all of the formula into the hedgehogs body sonic let go of tails which tails the slide down the tree and closed his eyes with one tear going down his face

Sonic was on his knees once again picture of sally and tails were flashing in his mid he closed his eyes and from red they became green once again with sonic back to normal sonic looked up and seen tails lying there with a knife sticking out of him and one big blood pool around tails sonic ran and got the doctor both of them came out and rushed tails into emergency surgery

All the crowds around the doctor's home had woken up sally

"Excuse me but what's going on "sally asked

"Oh sally I hate to say this but its tails he been stabbed "

"What! "Sally screamed and she ran into the doctors home where she seen sonic on the floor crying and the doctor operation on tails

Sonic looked up and seen sally "sally I'm so sorry"

Sally said with tears in her eyes "who done this "

Sonic lowered his head "I did sally"

Sally the slapped sonic across the face "HOW COULD YOU!"

"Sally "the doctor called

She ran in tails was trying to speak

Sally put her ear to tails mouth "Aunt Sally…..don't blame him….he didn't know my room there is a tape and a file read and watch it then…..you will understand" tails eyes closed as he passed out

A few hours had passed and sally had watched and read the file

"Knock knock" a voice behind sally said she turned round and seen it was sonic holding a cup of hot chocolate "here this will help with the shock"

"Thank you sonic "she takes it and drinks it

Sonic is about to leave the hut when sally speaks to him

"I see what happened on the take what they did to you….it's not Ur fault it wasn't you back there "

"no sally sonic replied it was me and I hurt my little brother than more ways than one I'm sorry I've got to get back to tails he may wake up soon "

"Wait sonic….I will go to "sally replied

A few hours had passed tails was lucky to be alive tails weakly open his eyes

"Son…sonic are you there" tails said weakly

"I'm here buddy I'm so sorry" sonic said with tears in his eyes

"I know you are and I know that weren't you it was one of eggman assassin droids trying to kill me but you stopped it "tails winked

Sonic smiles

"Brothers" sonic said holding out his hand

"Brothers "tails said taking Sonics hand

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Sonic we have been through so much and if it's my time I will not fight it I love you big brother "tails said before passing out

A loud long beep is hurd

"Sir his heart stopped" one of the guards shouted

The camera man stopped recording as they lowered tails down and started CPR on him

James is on his way to tails new cell he opens the door to see tails laid on his bed with machery and bandages around him

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED "JAMES SCREAMED

"He resisted in the transfer so we had to knock some sense into him oh but don't worry we got his heart started again" Harvey said from behind James

"You hit him so hard his heart stopped Jesus we need him alive "James screams

"He is alive isn't he but he won't be doing much for a few days "Harvey laughed as he walked away

"Hope sonic enjoying the movie I made "Harvey's laughs as he keeps walking

As sonic came home from another day of searching cream and cheese were sleeping and Amy reading

"Any luck sorry we had to leave but it was past creams bedtime" Amy's says to sonic as he sits down at the other side of the couch

"No Amy he can't have gone far" sonic says

"Here this came for you today it came after we left" Amy handed sonic a package but when he opened it was a DVD

"Hmmmmm" he put it in the DVD player and pressed play

End of part 4


	5. Chapter 5

Tails taken part 5

Sonic was In the living room with Amy and cream, cream is sleeping while sonic put in the dvd and pressed play

After a few minutes they see tails cuffed to a post "TAILS "sonic screams

Cream wakes up from sonic scream as she looks around her she see the dvd playing and tails getting tortured " tails " she says with tears filling her eyes

Sonic see that cream is awake "Amy take cream upstairs now! "

Amy grabs cream and rushes her up the stairs into the bedroom

Sonic is still watching he can't look away as much as his mind wanted him too for once his whole body was frozen in fear

Harvey from behind the camera

"Go on tails tell sonic your dyeing words this may be your last chance tick tuck"

Tails looks at the camera the looks of him black eye bleeding lip bruised body tails body was giving up

"sonic this isn't your fault….don't blame yourself…hey remember the first Christmas we spent together I was so excited for Santa to come you kept telling me all the Santa stories you knew remember Christmas eve I tried to stay awake for him but I failed I kept saying I'm going to the north pole and meeting him to thank him…looks like I've got my chance"

Sonic starts screaming at the TV like as if tails could hear him

"HOW CAN I NOT BLAME MYSELF IT'S MY FAULT IF I STAYED IN BED NONE OF THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN…I COULD…..I COULD OF SAVED YOU" SONIC SHOUTS AS HIS LIFE IS CRUMBLING AROUND HIM

As sonic looks up to the TV he sees Harvey back in the shot

"Aww boo hoo wa wa tails I'm surprised you forgave sonic after he tried to kill you"

Harvey starts to rub tails tummy and finds what he is searching for "oh look you still got the scar"

Sonic shutters as chills go down his spine as he remembered that day….

Tails is talking to the camera trying to hide his tears

"Sonic we have been through so much and if it's my time I will not fight it I love you big brother "tails said before passing out

A loud long beep is hurd

"Sir his heart stopped" one of the guards shouted

One of the guards runs in the shot and uncuffs him and slams tails body on a long metal table as they started cpr

The tape ends

Something in sonic snaps all he feels is anger and loss then it hits him he felt the same way when they were fighting the meterex when he had seen cosmos so scared and Chris passed out but eggman talked him out of it

Sonic snaps out of it but as he looks around the room the whole place is trashed the whole living room looked like a war zone

"What the…what happened" sonic asked himself

"You want to know what happened sonic you lost it you went nuts! what happened on that tape… all I hurd was you screaming then smashing and breaking and you screaming tails name over and over what the hell happened on that tape sonic out of the situations you and miles have been in this is the worst I've ever seen you sonic WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" Amy shouted behind him

"cream is up stairs crying her heart out hearing you lose it she even starting to think that tails is dead and frankly so am I with the way your acting " Amy continues

Sonic walks up to her and grabs her by the arm "AMY HE MAY BE "

Amy is in shock "what…..what are you talking about"

"They beat him so bad his heart stopped they started cpr on him but it ended there so I don't know if he is alive or not"

"Sonic he is alive you know tails he is a fighter he is alive" Amy reply's

"AMY HE JUST A KID HE NEEDS A DOCTOR AND LIKE HELL HE IS GETTING TREATED THERE IF WE DON'T FIND HIM SOON THEN HE IS GOING TO BE IN A FRICKEN BOX"!

A gentle cry is heard as sonic and my turn they see cream running back upstairs crying

Amy slaps sonic "snap out of it you're his big brother now go find him and be a hero like you always do" Amy runs upstairs to cream

"amys right we have beat eggman under worse conditions I didn't break then and I won't break now tails I will find you and pull you out of that nightmare and for the people who hurt you I will make it there nightmare. There is only one place I can go now for help…"

As tails awoke all he felt was pain as he looked round all he could see was machines he as he sat up an alarm sounded " oh no what now" tails thought

The cell door opened and James walks in the door closes behind him

"Good to see you awake tails I was starting to get worried" James said taking a seat next to tails

"What happened" tails asks

"You died tails but we brought you back after a few minutes of CPR" James answered

Tails lied back down "so Harvey beat me death all for a video for sonic"

"What…..he was recording you for sonic…tails listen to me he wasn't ordered to do that… after I left what happened" James questioned

"After you left I heard the guards coming and I guess Harvey was hanging round I heard Harvey say your orders have changed then he kicked the crap out of me…..then done this to me" tails answered

"he can be shot for this look I will speak to eggman to get him sorted but now I've got to send a message to sonic telling him your alive so he doesn't give up" James says "here if you're up for it some food and water it's not much but what can you do beggars can't be choosers" he sets a tray of food on tails and leaves

James enters his office and gets on his computer "if I can hack into sonic phone then we can commutate then we will be one step closer hopefully egghead won't catch on"

After 10 minutes of hacking "got it but eggman watches the emails and hacks better be careful "he starts to type a message

"Fox alive don't give up hope "James sends

After a few minutes of waiting sonic reply's

"But I saw him die in message" sonic reply's

"Don't believe everything you see or read" James reply's he sends sonic a picture of tails in his cell

"Who is this why are you helping me and where is he" sonic reply's

"Call me j cause I need help and can't say boiled egg is watching everyone and everything "James reply's

"Any clues or tips j "sonic replies

"fat and jolly used to be here , don't waste time fox won't last long ,once you get our location msg me I can help you get past , j out" James reply's

He closes the laptop

"I hope sonic figures it out if he doesn't were all going to end up shot" James thought

After James had left sonic started making copies of the two DVD that he had gotten

When he was watching the first DVD again cream came up behind him

"Mr sonic "

Sonic quickly turned off the screen of the computer she had already seen enough

"Hey cream sorry if I scared you earlier I just needed to calm down" sonic said

"It's ok I know it's stressful and scary but I want to help anyway I can have you found any clue from the videos" cream ask sonic with a gleam of hope in her eye

Sonic pulls out a little black notebook

"well in the first video on tail fur it looks like snow but it could be anything shredded paper, Styrofoam, plastic bags and in the second video he talks about me and Santa and our first Christmas and now looks like someone from inside the base is helping him he sent me these messages look fat and jolly used to live here what does it mean any ideas" sonic asked

"Hmmm...Snow…if there is snow then it must be very cold…fat and jolly….Christmas…..to me it sounds like Santa Claus" cream answers

It hits sonic like a train full of c4 "CREAM YOU'RE A GENIUS I THINK YOU FIGURED OUT WERE TAILS COULD BE" sonic screams while hugging cream after he does that he grabs the two copies of the dvd and blasts out

"I told you I could help…wait what did I do?" creams says but heads down stairs to play with cheese

As James is returning to tails Harvey trips him as he is walking past he hit the floor with a big thud!

"What the hell" James say trying to stand but as he does he sees Harvey kicks him back down

"Fox lover you're a dead man you just don't know it" Harvey says then he spits on James then walks off

When James gets up he continues to tails " he just trying to scare me "

End of part 5


	6. Chapter 6

Tails taken part 6

James had just returned to tails cell after being attacked by Harvey after James enters tails tries to sit up but it causes a bit of pain and lye's back down

"Tails good news I got a message to sonic he knows your alive" James says

"That's great I'm getting sick of looking at this roof" tails says in a half happy and annoyed tone

"Here I also got you this "he hands tails a piece of paper

"What's this" tails says looking at the blank paper

"Open it silly geez you can fly planes but not understand how to unfold a piece of paper "James says

As tails opens it a faint smile appears "thank you James this means a lot"

As tails looks at the picture of sonic Amy cream cheese and himself at the beach the memory's flood back "better times back then but it was only a few weeks after Cosmo had died…they were trying to cheer me up"

"Yeah I read the report on her she sounded really nice and what she did for her friends only a true friend and hero would do that" James says

"yeah but no report tells you how brave she was in danger how she cared for others how she acted towards others even her enemy's…..she was a hero after she passed I lost it I had a break down on the bridge of the blue typhoon I refused to eat sleep even talk to people for weeks and there's a dark story of what happened to me after she passed only sonic and my parents know god I miss her id do anything to be with her again…I….I loved her and I didn't even say it to her I was too scared it seems silly now but if I could I would go pack and tell her all the things I wanted her to know" tails said

But up above in the clouds someone was watching…..a female in a green dress

"Oh tails I miss you too ….don't give up hope sonic will come…..your choice will come"

After sonic left the house in a flash he was in the city he was zooming round back and forth looking for something "ha found it" he entered a big building with g.u.n on it

As he looked he found the front desk a young blond woman around 21 in a black business suit typing away on a computer as sonic approached her she stopped typing "hello sir how can I help you "

Sonic looked at her puzzled "eh yeah it this the guardian unit of nations"

The woman looked at sonic "yes sir this is why would it not be there is a sign out front you can't miss it"

"well I thought it was going to be an army barracks full of armed guards and cameras and weapons that's all" sonic joked

"Yes indeed eh how I can help you…your business" the woman asked losing her patience

"I need you to find agent rouge I need to speak to her quickly" sonic said embarrassed

"one minute please" the woman picked up picked up a phone "hello yes is agent rouge there…yes sonic the hedgehog is here to speak with her" she looks up at sonic " why do you need to speak with her Mr hedgehog"…..sonic took a moment before answering the question "eh….I…..I need her help" she puts the phone back to her ear "he needs her help….yes…..I see very well thank you…yes goodbye" she hangs up the phone

She pulls out a radio "one going up to floor 36 request 2 to babysit "

Sonic looks at her puzzled "I'm sorry what did you say"

She rolls her eyes at sonic "I said that one person is going up to floor 36 I also ask for 2 guards to go with you"

Two men wearing black suits with assault vest carrying m16 machine gun approached the desk

"these men will take you to were you need to go do whatever they ask and in case of an attack find yourself an exit and leave g.u.n are not responsible for your death or any others" she goes back to work

Sonic follows the two men to the elevator when they arrive at floor 36 he is taken down a series of hallways passing armed guards left and right until they get to a door marked

Agent rouge

Knock and wait for access

A voice came from behind the door "come in"

Sonic is pushed inside to see rouge sitting on her desk "well sonic what a surprise never thought I'd see you here"

"I wouldn't be here at all but I'm out of options I'm here for tails" sonic says

Rouge lunges at sonic bringing him into a hug "oh sonic I'm sorry I heard about that from shadow don't worry we will give him a proper burial"

"Rouge tails is alive and I think I know where he is I need your help proving it that why I'm here" sonic says

Rouge backs up and closes a door

Sonic notices rouge closed the door quickly "hey WATS behind the door "

Rouge grabs sonic and walks him over to her desk "oh nothing girl things"

But behind the door there was a tombstone reading

Mile tails prower

Born: august 15 2005

Died: April 18 2013

Son, friend, brother, hero

He will be missed by all who knew him

"Rouge I need your help you got all that spy stuff don't you I need you to search for life on the North Pole. Tails may be there badly hurt "sonic says

Rouges laugh "sonic you're kidding me right what are you looking for Santa Claus plus we need proof I can't go to the chief without it"

Sonic sets the DVD on her desk

She puts them into her DVD player

DVD 1

"Look there on his fur snow so it must be cold there! "Sonic points out to rouge

"Sonic I'm not seeing it it could be anything hundreds of country's have snow!" she says

DVD 2

"There tails is talking about Christmas and Santa look even there he said "now I've got my chance" sonic says

Rouge is thinking

"look even on my phone someone sent me messages about eggman fat and jolly used to be here so cold snow Santa Christmas all signs point to the north pole" sonic says

"Ok I seems likely I will see what I can do wait here and don't touch anything!" rouge shouts to sonic while leaving the room

Sonic sat down on the couch and put his head back he was awoken by rouge a few hours later shaking him awake "sorry rouge I didn't mean to fall asleep I guess I've been overworking"

Rouge sets a lab top down at her desk

"What's that" sonic asks

"Its live satellite footage from falcon 1 it's an unmanned drone that is controlled by the lab techs" rouge says but sonic looks puzzled "spy stuff" she quickly says

As sonic looks at the screen he notices something not quite right "hey rouge I think your screen is busted all the colours are screwed up"

Rouges let out a small sigh "its heat vision anything with body heat will show up in bright colours"

Sonic just nods

After a few hours of searching "hello sweetie what do we have here….a compound…..what do you know body heat people are there (the phone rings and rouge answers it)

"hello…yes I see it….yes a hidden base…..sonic told us he believes his best friend is being tortured and being held captive there…..yes sir a high risk hostage with the knowledge of Einstein…yes sir starting scan now…..target it a 8 year old fox with two tails…yes sir miles….yes I know he saved your daughter…..scan completed….200 humans…1 fox…yes sir I can confirm this is the location of mile prower…..yes sir…I will tell him that…..keep me in the loop…..goodbye sir" hangs up phone and turns to sonic who is asleep again

(Sigh) she picks up a stapler and throws it at sonic hitting him in the tummy "wake up sonic"

"Huh what (yawn) any luck finding him rouge "sonic asks

"yes sonic we have a positive id on miles…sorry tails location the chief called and given you his full support of g.u.n and its allies an attack squad is being prepped and will be ready in 48 hours" rouge finishes

"48 hours that's two days….where is he I need his exact location" sonic says

"You're not thinking of going after him by yourself are you" Rouge asks

"your damn right I am it's my little brother out there alone in the dark and the cold crying all day asking where was I made a promise to him me and GOD that this would never happen again now tell me" sonic demands

"Here "rouge writes it down on a piece of paper "good luck sonic give my best to tails when you

See him he is a tough kid he is going to need you more than ever "

Tails is sleeping in his cell holding on to the picture that James gave him in walks Harvey with a knife in his hand as the door closes he walks up to the sleeping tails and just watches him "my my my miles how you've grown you were so young and defenceless when I first met you nice to see nothing changed"

He starts to slide his knife up tails tummy and across his neck "just to think of it if I put a tiny bit of pressure on this knife you will be in so much pain and the tears running down your eyes crying out for help as much as I would love to do it I can't…..I need you when sonic comes and the best part

Harvey leans over and whispers in to tails ear "he will watch you burn right before me and eggman have some fun with you yeah eggman knows about you and your escape plan he even knows about James…..yes we do I never liked him I joined for the cause he joined because he wanted to help his family well his family is no longer a concern."

He leans back up "stupid kid more like dead fox " he handcuffs tails hands to the bars of his bed "good thing this is from the sick bay these bed have wheels so we don't have to pull you out kicking and screaming then again it's another reason to give you a beating"

Harvey starts to slide the knife up tails tummy again and raises it high ready to strike but tails eyes slowly open and see Harvey they standing by him with a knife he tries to scream but Harvey covers his mouth with his hand tails is crying out but no one can hear him he can't fight back his hands are handcuffed Harvey stabs the knife down and the screaming stops…..tails opens his eyes to see Harvey has stabbed the picture of sonic by his head

Harvey pulls the knife out of the bed and puts it back on his belt "now tails tell me do you remember me "

Harvey pulls over the chair in the corner to tails bedside

Tails shake his head side to side

"Shame I guess you were too young but you remember one thing the most about my mum and dad is …..the beating oh they were so fun to watch… you see my father was a drinker and my mother a house wife who done what she was told I was the first and only son until one day my father lost his job and drank all our money away so since they knew they get £500 a month if they adopted a child so they did….and they came back with you….yes you …it was a small house but you had a place to sleep….. In the shed until you burnt it down we all beat the living snot out of you hearing you cry out "out please stop it ...it wasn't me" just made it more fun when you finally went down it didn't look like you were breathing so we shoved you into a box and left you at the hospital we thought that you were dead if we knew you were alive we would of kept you for so much longer locked away but after you ran away from the hospital we couldn't find you we left you saying a man took you ….after a while my father had a heart attack leaving me and my mother on day there was a bad fire the whole house was burning and my hero came told me it would be ok but he had his little friend with him you guessed it sonic and you…. inside my mother was choking you both went in but after a part of the house collapsed he came out with you in his arms looks like you were buried by all that falling wood and brick when sonic rushed you out he was laying you down on the grass I looked and I seen my mother at the window banging on it and then BOOM the whole house blew up in a fireball I watched my own mother die at the hands of sonic and he said she was going to be fine but if he hadn't saved you my mother would have been here today by my side but what I saw drove me mad you crying hugging sonic while he promised me things would be fine and I swore I would break his heart using you as he did me you get it now little brother you know who I am…. I could kill you right now and wait for sonic to find you…but as much as I would love to see the life drain from your eyes I have better more painful plans for you and your hero sonic" Harvey finished

"I'm sorry I didn't know" tails said crying

"Oh you're sorry 6 YEARS NOW YOU'RE SORRY! Come with me tails I've got a surprise for you" Harvey said wheeling out tails in his bed

They enter this big hall as the lights flicker on we see at the top a metal slab with cuffs on it off to the left we see a few cell doors and to the right one big glass house

Harvey pulls out a collar and puts it around tails neck and puts a padlock on it so it won't come off the he uncuffs tails and pulls him to his feet tails looks at him puzzled "what are you doing "tails asks

"well it a surprise those three cell doors pick one or two or three then open it with code 529440" Harvey says

Tails walks up to cell 1 puts his ear to it "no points there sound proof" Harvey says

Tails enters the code and the door slowly opens and a faint crying sound is heard

"Ta…tails is that you" the voice asks

"Yes who there" tails replies

Out of the shadows crept something with long ears deep brown bloodshot eyes and a pink nose a small little girl comes out of the shadows

"OH MY GOD CREAM!" TAILS SHOUTS running over to her hugging her crying

Both of them hugged tails looks at cream she had a black eye and a dry blood around her nose and a few blood drop on her dress "cream what are you doing here" tails asks the crying rabbit

"She didn't come here by choice that for sure" Harvey said

"me and Amy were out looking for you until I felt something prick my neck then I hurd Amy shout run home when I turned the corner that man was there (she points to Harvey) I tried to run away but he grabbed my ears then hit me then I don't know I woke up here in the dark I was so scared I tried to be brave"

Tails turned round and ran at Harvey "you hit cream you sick son of a bit"

Tails suddenly felt lots of pain he was being shocked as he fell to his knees screaming tails vision was going black the room was spinning the last thing he hurd was cream crying and Harvey saying "don't worry your friend Amy and James are in the other cells also don't worry tails I will take good care of the girl" before the darkness took him


	7. Chapter 7

Tails taken part 7

As tails awoke slowly his vision blurred to the sounds of crying around him and the pain he knew he kept passing out as he did in his dreams he saw someone

*tails dream* as tails looked round he was still cuffed to the table as he looked down towards the door he seen 2 people standing there watching him on in all green and one in blue it was sonic and cosmos as tails seen this the memories of that day flashed in his eyes

"Sonic power cannon FIRE"! Eggman shouts

"Roger" tails screams ready to push the button with tears in his eyes

"Tails I know this is difficult but the galaxy is in danger and time is running out you must fire now" eggman says

"But….I can't what about Cosmo" tails say his voice shaking

"She knows what she is doing Cosmo is carrying out her destiny she was meant to safe the galaxy and we have to help her" eggman says

As tails looks up he sees a big tree on the planet "you're my friend Cosmo I just can't do it"

"Trust me tails you have to fire it the only way to save all of us" Cosmo reply's

Tails gasps seeing her in her adult form "I trust you but you mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose you Cosmo"

"You won't tails you will defeat the meterex and spread the seeds of my clan though out the universe" Cosmo says

"I believe in you Cosmo your friendship has meant a lot to me I wish we can spend more time together but I understand this is your only hope to get your clan back im sure your seed will find a good place to call home good luck Cosmo and goodbye!" tails says his final words to Cosmo

Tails presses the button and fires a blinding white flash hits tails eyes

*tails awakens*

As tails snaps out of it he tries to look round he sees Harvey and eggman talking over in the corner and tails sees his friends chained to the wall beaten James the worst out of the three it looked like a zombie with all that blood on him"

"Guys…don't panic…I'm….coming" tails passes out again

*tails dreams*

Tails is still on the table cuffed down but as he looks down the hall he only sees sonic walking towards him

"Hey little buddy it ok you're going home now" sonic says to tails

Tails knew the truth as much as he wanted to say "take me home" he couldn't

"Sonic I know it's a dream you're not real…I don't want to give up…I don't want to die" tails says crying

"But tails everyone misses you if you come with me you will be in a better place than were you are now" sonic reply's

"I know sonic but my friends are there I have to try to safe them if I don't were all dead…..goodbye sonic" tails said *tails awakens*

Tails snaps awake he tries to pull himself free but no luck tails hears footsteps coming closer until he sees eggman

"Hello tails so are you ready to die" eggman says

"Let them go eggman they have done nothing to you this is between me you Harvey and sonic" tails screams at eggman

"I'd rather not as I need test subjects" eggman says

Harvey steps into view "for weapon x and your friends are going to be the final tests is it does what we hope we will unleash it everywhere killing millions"

"Your testing nothing on us freak" Amy shouts to Harvey

Harvey walks over to were cream Amy and James are being held "well wait to you hear what it does

"Weapon x was developed right here in the eggman labs" (Harvey turns to tails) "According to the periodic table, the three basic elements in weapon x are Sulphur (S), Rhenium (Re) and Neodymium (ND)."

Harvey turns to cream who is crying "Upon inhalation, it causes vomiting, violent coughing, muscle convulsions, bleeding from the eyes, and blackening of the skin (necrosis), followed by an agonizing death within 10–20 seconds of exposure."

Cream cry's even louder once hearing this but Harvey just laughs

"Don't you dare touch her" Amy screams

Harvey grabs creams head and forces cream to look at him "weapon x retains its green colour, albeit with a slight yellow tint, and has a much more instantaneous effect. Once inhaled, the victim suffers violent coughing, nausea, vomiting, suffocation, bleeding from the eyes, and scaling, burning skin, with death occurring before the body can even hit the ground. This version has a 100% fatality rate, as the gas was tested on infants, causing death within 30 to 40 seconds. It is easily noticeable it a horrific weapon when used against a civilian target. It is also highly flammable it only takes one spark for it to ignite and you are going to experience it first-hand"

Cream just cries

"Cream don't you listen to him he just trying to scare you" Amy says to cream

Harvey walks over to tails "you know I'm not lying don't you tails you're a smart brat he know what happens don't you tails"

Tails just looks at Harvey but deep down tails knew he wasn't lying

Eggman control centre

Two guards are watching the scanners

"That blizzard is getting worse out there I can't see anything out there"

"That's one bad thing about being here its two degrees below freeze your ass off"

All the scanners go blank

"Oh great this is just what we need "the guard say

"it's just the storm don't worry it will pass in an hour or so if it is not up by daybreak we will have to send a repair team out to the satellite c'mon we got time on our hands let get a coffee" the commanding officer reply's

But after the two guards have left a blue flash whizzed passed the window

Back at the wall cream was still crying Amy was still trying to break her chains and James was doing nothing as he looked down at the crying rabbit

"Hey kid don't worry sonic will come and we can all go home" James says to cream trying to calm her down

Cream just looks up at him "you think sonic is coming" cream reply's

"think….I know it he is the hero things are always darkest before the dawn he will find us and take us home I promise you" James says

Cream just smiles

"Hate to ruin the moment but how are we going to get out of here I can't break these chains" Amy cuts in

But across the room Harvey is talking to eggman "so which one is to go in first I am eager to see the results sir "Harvey says to eggman

"The rabbit her crying is giving me a headache" eggman says while looking at cream

Harvey nods and walks over to a control panel he pushes a few buttons and the chamber door opens and Harvey walks over to the wall and starts to undo creams chains

"Hey what are you doing" James shouts

"AMY HELP" CREAM SHOUTS

"LET HER GO YOU SICK MONSTER" AMY SHOUTS

"CREAM NO "TAILS SHOUTS

Harvey grabs creams ears and drags her along and throws her in the chamber and the door seal shut cream quickly is banging on the glass doors crying calling out for help

"TAKE ME! TAKE ME JUST LET HER GO "tails shouts to eggman

"I'm sorry tails think of it this way it's your fault that she is here if no one cared for you then no one would of come looking hahahaha DO IT!"

HARVEY IS SECONDS AWAY FROM PUSHING THE BUTTON THE FEAR IN CREAMS EYES IS UNDESCRIBABLE THE SHOUTS COMING FROM TAILS JAMES AND AMY ARE FILLED WITH TERROR UNTIL A VOICE IS HEARD "HEY EGGHEAD GET HER OUT OF THERE NOW!"

As they all look at the end of the hallway sonic is there wearing a scarf and ski goggle

"Ah sonic about time you got here now if you do as I command I will let the…brat go" eggman says

A chair with cuffs on rises from the ground "sit"

Sonic doesn't think twice he didn't fight he didn't speak he walked up and sat down as the metal cuff clicked into place locking his wrists into place

Eggman nods at Harvey opens the door and drag creams out and cuffs her back into the chains beside James and Amy

"Sonic I'm sorry I didn't want any of this to happen" tails says from across the room

"Now sonic let me have some fun with tails" eggman says while taking a hold of tails arm

"Don't you dare touch him…..eggman what is your plan why do all this" sonic asks

"No sonic why are you here or do I have to twist your arm….or his tail" eggman says

Eggman grip tightens around tails tail then he slowly starts to twist

"Ahahhhhhhhhhh stop ahhh" tails screams

"STOP PLEASE" cream shouts

SNAP, CRACK

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" tails screams as eggman breaks both of his tails at the same time

The young fox's eyes roll to the back of his head then his head hits the table with a THUD

Harvey walks up to sonic and whisper in his ear "you know torturing tails isn't the key to your lock but you care about others don't you"

Sonic looks at him

Harvey whispers again "that young rabbit she is very pretty I'm sure some of the guards….well how do you say it….play with her " Harvey laughs loud "muh ha-ha"

Sonic tries his hardest to break the cuff but no luck "you touch her or harm her in any way I will personally escort you to the gates of hell" sonic says to Harvey

"You can't help her you know they saying family ties cut deep and all you can do is watch you can't save them" Harvey says to sonic who then punches him in the face drawing blood

Sonic laughs

"you think I don't remember you Harvey or your mother it never escapes my mind but do you REALLY know what happened inside that burning house "

FLASHBACK 6 years ago to the house of Harvey was swarmed in flames as sonic looked over he seen a crying child

"My momma is still in the house" the boy cried

Sonic gave the young boy a thumbs up "don't worry I'll get her"

Sonic walked over to tails "listen up there is someone trapped in the house now once we get inside stay low and stay right behind me if you think you hear something tap me and point if you feel sick tell me so I can get you out safely

Tails nods

"Let's go remember stay right behind me no hero stuff "sonic says to tails

"Got it sonic "tails smiles

Sonic and tails run into the burning building smoke and fire was everywhere

After 10 minutes of searching a scream from help comes from the upstairs bedroom sonic points to the stairs once up crying from inside can be hurd

Sonic runs up and bangs on the door "hey we are here to help can you hear us" sonic shouts

Cough "yes"

"alright stand back" sonic shouts sonic kicks in the door but as soon as he does a wooden support beam falls right in front of him making him jump to the right and throwing smoke and ash into the air

As Mary looked through the door she seen tails standing there in the smoke and flames thinking it was a ghost coming to take her to hell for killing him (or so she believed)

"NO NO YOU'VE COME FOR ME "Mary screamed

Mary backed up and ran to one of her drawers revealing a loaded pistol

At this point sonic was on his feet "you were the one that locked miles in that SHED" all sonic felt was anger but he had to help her no matter what she had done "look come with me and I can help you" sonic says raising his hand out to her

"Get away demon" she shoots the gun over his head hitting the roof causing it in it weakened state to collapse all on tails he was buried in flaming wood and rubble

"TAILS" SONIC SCREAMS running over to tails clawing at the debris clearing it revealing tails to be knocked out sonic hears the door slam behind him

Sonic scoops tails in his arms

The house makes a load creaking noise "it's coming down it won't last much longer "sonic says "I've got to get tails out of here"

Sonic screams at the locked door"IM COMING BACK FOR YOU "

Sonic gets himself out of the house with tails when he walked through the smoked filled exit the crowd gasps seeing sonic carrying the fox

"Over here"

Sonic looks over to see paramedics waving for him to come over with tails so he did laying tails down on the stretcher

"There's one more person in the house I'm going back in" sonic says to them

"OH MY GOD LOOK" a woman screams pointing to a window showing Mary banging on it coughing

"MOMMA" the boy screams

Mary looks sonic right in the eyes

A loud screech is heard and then a huge fire ball fly's out of the window where Mary was at and the whole house explodes in seconds sending brick and wood everywhere

"I tried to help her even after all she did to tails she brought it on herself if she took my hand the first time I asked she would of gotten out" sonic finishes the story

*end of flashback*

Harvey walks up to tails "why doesn't he remember" Harvey shouts while pointing to tails

"tails got a nasty concussion he spent two days in the hospital the doctor said he wouldn't remember most of it" sonic added

"Oh well that's still not going to save your life" eggman says

"Oh I know "sonic says

But inside sonic mouth he was using his tongue to knock the fake tooth out of place after he done that he bit down on the fake tooth cracking it he then started to chew it making it into chewing gum substance

"Harvey do you know who I am…I am sonic the hedgehog hero of this planet and all 60 billion people in it I've been everywhere and done everything I am sir sonic knight of the wind I fought genies knights robots animals and my friend but there's something you should know about me I ALWAYS HAVE A PLAN B

Sonic turns his head and spits the chewing gum over to the chains where cream Amy and James were tied to

"Even heroes ask for help isn't that right tails "sonic asks

"Yes sonic "tails replies

"Amy" sonic asks

"All the time" Amy replies

"Cream" sonic asks

"Everyone needs help every once in a while" cream reply's

"James "sonic asks

"Your damn right sonic" James reply's

"Now take my advice you better run" sonic says to both Harvey and eggman

At this very second jets and helicopters and trucks pulled up to eggman base

Up in one of the helicopters rouge was in it wearing black military gear

"LET'S ROCK!" ROUGE SHOUTS WHILE JUMPING OUT OF IT THROWING SMALL SILVER BALLS ON THE ROOF SECONDS LATER THE BALL EXPLODED MAKING A BIG HOLE IN THE ROOF

"ALL TEAMS GO GO GO !" The radio screams

Back with sonic and the gang

"Hope you don't mind I brought a few friends" sonic says

The chewing gun explodes causing the chains to break

The power goes out releasing the cuffs on sonic and tails table and chair

The light come back on everyone is on the far room with sonic and tails beside Harvey and eggman

"I've got a plane to catch" eggman says before bursting through the roof in his egg walker leaving Harvey behind

Hervey is out numbed

Harvey looks behind him and sees one hallway "it's my only shot of escape" Harvey thinks

"I told you evil never wins "tails shouts

Tails runs at Harvey in a burst of rage but Harvey pulls out his pistol and shoots a barrel filled with petrol causing a big explode ion sending tails flying into a wall and trapping him with one exit the only exit Harvey took

"TAILS….TAILS WAKE UP THE FIRE SPREADING COME ON WAKE UP" EVERYONE SHOUTS TO TAILS

Tails tries to look up but once he does he sees a dark figure standing on the catwalk on the second floor it was cosmos once tails seen her she smiled and faded tails shook his head and stood up

"Sonic listen I have to go this way I can't let him escape" tails shouts before running after Harvey

James grabs sonic "listen to me sonic I've worked her for almost 5 years I know this place inside and out get the girls out of here then go looking I will find tails right now you focus on cream and Amy get them out of here got it"

Rouge run in "here take this is a tracker it will track you movements showing where you are at all times and sonic take this is the scanner you can find him using this sonic come with me we will get cream and Amy out of here and good luck"

All three nod

"WAIT "cream shouts running to James hugging him "don't go you may not come back I don't want anyone else to get hurt" she cry's into James

James gets down to height level and looks into her deep brown eyes "cream I promise you I will come back "

"I don't believe you that's what papa said all those years ago" cream cried

"here is a way you know I'll come back" James pulls something around his neck and takes creams hand puts it in and closes her hand "I will be back to get these I promise…now go please"

Cream opens her hand showing it was his dog tags she puts it around her neck and then goes with Amy and rouge leaving sonic and James

"Thanks for looking after cream and Amy and tails" sonic says holding out his hand

James shakes Sonics hand "sonic I will see you on the other side…. this side or the next"

Both nod and sonic runs after the girls


	8. Chapter 8

Tails taken part 8 *WARNING SOME DESTURBING SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER *

Tails awoke looking at the sky in the middle of a field of flowers "what were am I "he asked himself

Tails stood up and could see nothing but blinding light

"Tails" sonic screamed

"Tails come on I know you can here me…. tails please come back…come back" sonic shouted crying

Tails was looking round but when he did he seen only cosmos standing there

Tails eyes widen "co…cosmos"

"Hello tails" she said

Tails just ran up to her and hugged her

"Tails I need you to fight come on! We been through so much FIGHT DAMN IT" JAMES SCREAMED

Tails pushed away from her "cosmos were am I "

She just looked down at his shoes

"I keep hearing theses voices in my head please tell me what's going on"

Cosmo looked at tails with crying eyes "tails I'm so sorry but you died"

A cloud moved up clearing a window

Both of them looked down to see tails being given CPR by a g.u.n medic while sonic is putting pressure on tails chest wounds

"tails….come on lil bro…don't you dare leave me….not yet… please….what am I going to tell the others….please tails…please" sonic said crying

Cosmo looked at tails "your mind is still connected for a short time but then it stops as no oxygen gets to the brains you …you can still hear what your body hears"

15 minutes earlier *past*

Tails had Harvey cornered tails was still pretty hurt from the previous beating and he was weak but he still had to fight not for revenge but for justice

"I should have killed you when I had the chance "Harvey said to tails

"Yea you should have…..mommas boy" tails said

"Oh yea I know where my mother is and my father is you don't" Harvey said with a sicking smile

Tails only hurd 2 voices in his head when he was younger "miles honey no matter what happens we will always love you "a female voice said, "that's right now go out there with a smile on your face and show the world who you are" a man's voice said

"yeah true but in a way mine are always with me in my heart yours one of them failed at life and gave himself a heart attack and the other one just burned" tails said to Harvey

Something inside Harvey snapped

Harvey just charged at tails flooring him and he kept punching tails in the face again and again "come one cry for me…..I WANT TO HEAR YOU SCREAM" he shouted

Tails kicked Harvey off and stood up wiping the blood of his cheek

"I don't care what you do to me you can beat me to a bloody pulp but just as long as you don't hurt my friend again"

"Hahahaha you're really think after I kill you I'm just going to start there then I'm going to go after that little rabbit girl"

Tails grabbed a sharp piece of metal and threw it into Harvey chest

He then ran jumped and kicked him to the floor tails just stood over him

"You touch her and I'll kill you myself" tails stomped on the piece of metal into Harvey's chest sending it even deeper

Harvey coughed up a bit of blood but stat in tails face

"you think locking you in the shed and beating you was the worst part of living with us there's something you don't know….what my father did …even in hell he would be judged for" Harvey said with the open cut on his chest bleeding heavily

"What do you mean tell me!" tails screamed

"He sold you for money" Harvey chuckled

*6 years ago*

"I overheard my mother and father talking about you"

Harvey was looking though the keyhole into the kitchen were his mother and father were

"I don't like it if were caught we can go to jail and lose our son" Mary said

"look we need the money and the kid won't remember…..each person pays us £700 for 3 hours with miles its either that or we starve look I give the kid this chocolate he eats it he sleeps then by the time he wakes up he will be in his bed thinking he fell asleep and we get food for the table" hank said to Mary

"And what if he remembers hank…. huh he can go to the police" Mary points out

"With this drug he won't and if he does it he should just think it's a bad nightmare"

Hank stood up and started walking towards the door

Harvey turned and ran as fast he could and jumped onto the couch pretending to watch TV

When hank walked into the living room tails was playing with some toy trains in the corner using Legos as the tracks

Hank walked up to tails "hey I found this in the cupboard just though you may like it "hank said giving tails the chocolate

"Thank you "tails said to hank taking a bite

After about 25 minutes tails was over on the corner sleeping with his tails wrapped round him

Hank just walked over and picked him up just then a knock was hurd at the door

Harvey was watching from a distance

He seen his dad take some money then gave the sleeping fox over to the man who thanked him and said that he would be back soon

3 hours later the man returned with the still sleeping fox and gave him back to hank who then carried tails to the shed and put him in it for the drug to ware off and him to wake up

*present*

"think about it tails he sold you time and time again like meat to a hungry pack of wolfs you still have the nightmares… don't you I can still remember you screaming in you sleep from the shed you were only four he done it …30 or 40 times before you left" Harvey said

Tails couldn't believe what he had just hurd he felt sick to his stomach it was true he still had those nightmare but he didn't know what they meant….until now

When tails was thinking Harvey kicked tails in the chest he fell to his knees gasping for breath Harvey stood up and pulled out his pistol

"End of the line fox boy"

Harvey pointed at tails head….tails just closed his eyes and took a deep breath

(GUNSHOT)

Tails looks up to see James and Harvey fighting over the gun

"You….hurt…..that kid….again….and I'll kill you…..with my bare hands" James grunted

Harvey started to push the gun into James chest "sorry captain nothing personal sir"

(BANG, BANG)

James took two steps back revealing his two bullet wounds one to the lower part of the chest and one in the shoulder

James drops to the floor but still alive and awake "tails….run"

Tails couldn't do anything all he could do was gasp for breath and hold his chest

Harvey pointed his gun at tails head once again but this time tails looked up at Harvey right in the eyes

(CLICK, CLICK)

Tails laughs "woops out of bullets"

Harvey drops his gun

"This is going to be more fun than I hoped" Harvey pulled out his knife

Tails was gripping a metal pole underneath him ready to strike

"Harvey I'm giving you one last warning just frickin surrender so I can go home" tails just said plain and simple

"Oh I will surrender once I put you in your new home the ground "Harvey replied

Both charged at each other tails took the first swing with the pipe hitting Harvey knocking him off his balance for a moment before took a swing with his knife hitting tails arm cause It to bleed a little

While tails and Harvey were fighting tails could only keep pressure on his wound to stop him from bleeding him to death but James had one message to send over the radio in his pocket "sonic hurry "

"How are those ribs" Harvey said punching him in the chests causing tails to cough up blood

Harvey then pushed tails up to the wall

With one last push time slowed down for tails as he looked down to see the knife in his chest bleeding a little but Harvey pulled it out and stabbed him again lower down into his stomach Harvey pulled out the knife and stood back watching tails fall to the ground flat on his face without a sound seeing the small blood pool coming out of tails chest

"Weak pointless all too easy" Harvey said looking at tails

Harvey turned round to see sonic standing in the only exit looking at James

"Where is tails" sonic asks

Harvey just smiles and takes to steps to the right revealing tails lying there in a small pool of blood

Sonic closed his eyes and he started shaking his fur turned black "you're going to suffer beyond his suffering"

Within a flash Harvey was knocked against the wall being hit time and time again and was also tossed ageist the wall and stated banging his head into a table sonic drops Harvey

Harvey is on his hands and knees "killing me…..won't...bring... (Cough)….your friend back"

Sonic looked down at Harvey all black glowing fur pure white eyes and more hate fuelling him than hell "no…..but it's a start" sonic stomps on Harvey knocking him out

The fight was over within 12 seconds even though Harvey was still alive (barely)

Sonic ran over to tails rolling him over onto his back sonic was in a state of shock seeing all the blood tails shaking with tears in his eyes "sonic" tails weakly asked

James weakly stood up and fell next to tails also helping him not caring about his own wounds

"Tails was in sonic arms bleeding heavily "so…sonic….I don't want to die…" tails cried with a look in his eyes a look sonic never seen before

The sound of footsteps were becoming louder

"Sonic" rouge called stepping into the room

What she seen around her was worse than a horror movie Harvey lying there black and blue, blood everywhere tails in sonic arms with James putting pressure on his wounds she was frozen in fear

"Sonic…..what going to happen. To…to….me" tails weakly said

Tails eyes closed as his last breath escaped from his lungs

Sonic just looked at tails "tails…..tails"

He then looked at rouge "rouge helps him…help him"

She looked at sonic and pulled out her radio "medic…CHRIST WE NEED A MEDIC NOW! MEDIC!"

30 SECONDS LATER 5 MEN RAN IN

"You grab him put him the floor" one shouted to another

They laid tails on the ground

"Put pressure on the wounds now!" one said ripping a bandage open and putting it on one of the stab wounds

"Heart rate" one of them shouted

"Don't got a pulse" one said

"Starting chest compressions" one screamed putting his hands on tails chest

"1….2…..3…..4...5…..1…..2…..3….4….5"

One of the medic had put an oxygen mask on tails and started pumping air into his lungs

"this is hotel bravo we need urgent medic vac now multiple stab wound and broken bones no pulse we need him out of here now back to site delta for emergency surgery " one medic screamed into a radio

"Green light I repeat green light chopper landing at site x-ray now "the radio replied

One of the medic pulled out a stretcher from his backpack and set it up

"Ready "the medic said

"Ok easy 1...2…3…lift "they lifted tails body and put him on a stretcher

"you" the medic pointed at sonic "we need your help when were moving him we need you to hold his neck steady until we get to the bird(the medic placed sonic hands on both sides of tails head ) and talk to him do anything you can "

When they were running CPR hadn't stopped sonic was in tears "tails I need you to fight come on! We been through so much FIGHT DAMN IT" JAMES SCREAMED

"tails….come on lil bro…don't you dare leave me….not yet… please….what am I going to tell the others….please tails…please" sonic said crying

They approached a helicopter one of helicopter medic pushed sonic out of the way and started holding tails necks and 2 more took over the CPR and ventilating

They load tails into the helicopter in seconds sonic tried but one of the medic stopped him "you can't you just get in there way there the best at this"

Sonic was walking back when he hurd the girls scream his name he turned round and the girls stopped in their tracks

Sonic had blood all over his chest and face

"Whose blood that" Amy asked

"Is tails and James ok Mr sonic" cream asked

From up above tails and cosmos seen cream fall to her knees crying

"Tails you have a choice to make" cosmos said to tails who was still watching the 3 go into a group hug

"What is it" he asked

"well there is two choices number 1 is you can stay here with me and the others till the end of time living in peace but the second one is that you can return to your body as this is not meant to be the time you die but there's a catch once you return to your body there's a risk that your brain has died and you could be a vegetable the rest of your life the choice is yours"

"cosmos as much as I would love to stay here but I can't leave sonic or the others I've put them through so much I can't just be gone from their lives besides I owe sonic £30 " tails chuckled "I'm going to go back no matter the risk "

Tails starts to fade away

"You are returning to your body tails goodbye and good luck" cosmos said

"Goodbye cosmos I love you "tails said seeing his closest friend disappear

"I know sweetie I love you too goodbye" cosmos said

Tails could see himself falling to earth and landing inside his body

The doctors are still doing CPR until

"Beep…..beep…..beep…beep"

"Doctor his heart" the nurse said

"Thank god get him prepped for surgery stat and get agent rouge the good news"

Back at eggman now abandoned base James was being put in a helicopter to get his gunshot wound treated

Cream and Amy waved the helicopter off and then returned to sonic

Cream and Amy seen Harvey being dragged out by six guards Harvey was badly beaten and his hands cuffs behind his back he seen the two girls walking in the distance

"Ha you think you girls and your friends have won ha oh and rabbit girl I'll see you soon that's a promise" Harvey screamed

Cream squeezed Amy hand tighter

One of the guards hit Harvey with the butt of his rifle "you think it fun to torture little kids scum "the guard spat on Harvey

Sonic was sitting with cream and Amy cream was sleeping in a stretcher with a blanket covering her for warmth Amy was helping cleaning the blood of sonic

Rouge flew and landed beside them but was quiet careful not to wake cream

Sonic took Amy's hand squeezing it tightly

"sonic I just got word from the doctor they got him back he is in surgery now but he isn't in the clear yet it will be a few days before the final word "

Sonic just nods

"When can we see them" Amy asks

"James a day but tails 3-4 days at most he badly hurt" rouge replies

At this moment a helicopter takes off with Harvey and a few solders inside

Ten minutes in flight there are in the middle of no were when suddenly the helicopter tails rotor explodes crashing into the ice but out of the wreckage crawls Harvey leaving a blood trail were he goes the force of the crash has made his own wound ripped open and even deeper a blinding light hits Harvey's eyes causing him to fall to his knees and then passing out but….is dragged away

It was a few days later no one had survived the crash and Harvey's body was never found so was pronounced dead James and tails were transferred to a real hospital in station square James had recovered but still in hospital tails had to get 5 surgery's to fix his broken bones and wounds including his tails sonic never left tails bedside the news was all over the story of tails it was in the papers news reports and all over the internet. The news were calling him a hero but in all truth he was no hero he was a victim

Sonic decided to watch some TV and started flicking threw some channels

"mile prower has been found save and unharmed from his captors a few days ago after being kidnapped and tortured our sources say that he fought to his final breath risking his own live saving his friend today this fox is a true hero"

Sonic flicks threw the channels

"Where live at station square hospital awaiting a first public statement from miles prower survivor"

"A survivor being called a true hero"

"Miles prower is his name and the world will now know"

"Who singled handily put a stop to eggman most deadliest weapon yet "

"Miles prower a true boy of station square who has lifted all our sprits a true hero right out of the movies "

Sonic turns off the TV

"This is going to go on for weeks jeez hasn't the kid been through enough now these vultures"

End of part 8


	9. Chapter 9

Tails taken part 9

After sonic had turned off the TV he heard a voice coming from the door

"Knock knock"

Sonic looked up to see Amy standing smiling there with a few bags in her hands

"Hey Amy come on in what's in the bags "sonic asked

"Some food, tea from home and something's to keep you entertained "she said

"Hey how is he doing" Amy asked

"the doctor says he will be fine it's the next few months that will be tough and all this fame and press won't help either wait were cream didn't you say she was coming up" sonic asked

"Yeah she is here she in James room saying hello I think what he said to her helped her and I think both are going to be good friends"

James room

Cream slowly opens the door to find James sleeping she stands there also with a few bags of thing she sets them down and pulls a chair right up to his bed and sits there looking at him "hey James I hope you're feeling better …I was so scared when I was locked in that cell in the dark I thought I was going to die there time and time again but you stopped it you saved me "

She looks down at the dog tags around her neck

"you kept your promise but you helped tails come home again you helped him when he was hurt you are a true friend " she takes of the dog tags and wraps them around James hand she then puts her arm around James and her head on his chest closing her eyes and falling asleep

After 40 minutes after cream fell asleep on James his eyes opened he slowly looked up to see cream sleeping on him a smile comes to his face "cream you remind me of my little sister" his smile fades away he looks down at his hand to see his dog tags wrapped over it he rubbed his thumb over it "these things still have my blood on it" James thought he put his head down

James heard screaming down the hall

"Hey this is a restricted area no access"

"Its ok channel 4 news where trying to get an interview with miles prower "

"Leave now or you will be removed from the building "

The sound of footsteps fades

James looks down at cream and put the dog tags around her neck "here you keep them for luck"

James goes back to resting

In tails room sonic and Amy are chatting tails is still sleeping

"I hope tails and cream are going to be ok after this both of them may have nightmares for weeks" Amy says to sonic

Flashing comes from the window "what the heck" sonic go over to the window to see 12 news crews taking pictures and recording

"Tails what does it feel like to be a hero"

"What Happened?"

"Can we get an interview?"

Sonic opens the window "hey get out of here let the kid rest now when he is well enough he will come out and do this now GET OUT OF HERE!"

Sonic slams the window shut and closes the curtains

"Sonic I'm going to check on cream and James you want to come with" Amy asks

Sonic hesitates then looks at tails then Amy "eh…sure why not" sonic and Amy leaves the room and closes the door

"Tails….open your eyes…please…..miles. Wake up" female voices echoes

Tails slowly and weakly opens his eyes

At his bedside a female in a green dress "co...Cosmo" tails says weakly

Cosmo reaches for tails arm but her hand go right though it

"Tails...please don't die. You need to live on with your friends, like Sonic and the others. It would be so terrible for them if you leave... Remember that day when Amy put that trap for Sonic and we fell into it instead? I always remember that day in my heart and...And I want you to remember it. I know you will live; I have faith in you, and whatever happens, don't lose hope. If you ever feel lonely, remember that day we spent together and that you are never alone. If ever you are hurt or feeling alone, do not lose hope because I am always here where I belong...beside you."

Tails smiles as a tear runs down his cheek "Cosmo don't go can't you stay here for a while"

"I can't tails I'm sorry it's just the rules in many years you will understand goodbye tails and remember I am always with you…in your heart…goodbye tails"

Cosmo fades away

"Goodbye Cosmo" tails closes his eyes and try's to sleep

Once tails has fallen asleep in his dreams he sees himself strapped down on the table again with Amy cream and James chained to the wall

"No no not again wake up miles…..wake up it not real it's a dream " tails said to himself

Harvey walks over to the wall and starts to undo creams chains

"Hey what are you doing" James shouts

"AMY HELP" CREAM SHOUTS

"LET HER GO YOU SICK MONSTER" AMY SHOUTS

"CREAM NO "TAILS SHOUTS

Harvey grabs creams ears and drags her along and throws her in the chamber and the door seal shut cream quickly is banging on the glass doors crying calling out for help

"TAKE ME! TAKE ME JUST LET HER GO "tails shouts to eggman

"I'm sorry tails think of it this way it's your fault that she is here if no one cared for you then no one would of come looking hahahaha DO IT!"

Tails looks at the end of the hall were sonic was last time but. He wasn't there

Harvey pushes the button and a dark green mist slowly comes through the air vents above cream she suddenly start to cough the green mist is already filling up the room cream is banging on the glass as her skin turns dark she begins to vomit all over the glass her eyes started bleeding and with one last cry of pain the green gas blocked all view of the young rabbit the screaming slowly stopped then she banged as hard as she could of on the glass as one last attempt cream body was black her skin peeling her eyes bleeding she looked horrible

Eggman looked at Harvey and nodded

Harvey pushed one last button and then the entire room was engulfed in flames including cream now she was burning the smell of burning flesh filled the room as cream fell to the floor screaming it slowly stopped and then all became quiet the only sound they could here was the crackling and sizzling of the fire

"I don't think she will be getting up anytime soon" Harvey chuckled

Tails woke up screaming he was in a cold sweat his heart racing "cream...harvey were am I" he then started ripping out his iv

Tails hadn't noticed sonic beside his bed

Sonic jumped up and begins to hold tails down

Tails starts kicking and screaming "NO LET ME GO LET ME GO HELP HELP!"

"TAILS ITS SONIC ITS OK ITS ME ITS ME" sonic shouts to tails

Tails looks up to see his best friend holding him down "so...sonic" tails hugs him and begins to cry

Sonic hugs tails back "shhhhhh its ok your save now…you're in the hospital" a tear begins to runs down sonic cheek

"Sonic were cream Amy and James are they ok" tails asks

"There fine…were all fine"

Sonic brings tails into a hug

"Tails you were badly hurt you're going to be in the hospital for a while" sonic says

"Where are they" tails asks

"Cream and Amy are in James room both of them are sleeping but they found this is creams bag for you"

Sonic pulls out a card saying get well soon

Tails opens it "don't be sad thing will lighten up soon sunshine"

"To tails welcome back we missed you

Love from cream vanilla and cheese

p.s Amy wants to have a party to celebrate your return"

Tails sets the card on the desk beside him "with all I put her though I'm surprised that she still friends with me"

"What are you talking about "sonic asks?

"I got cream and Amy kidnapped cream got hurt locked in a dark cell then almost gassed I got James shot the list is endless" tail says

"yes but where all ok sure things happened but friends forgive and forget" sonic says putting his hand on tails shoulder

"sonic I was so scared I don't know how I would of told creams mother that she wasn't coming home I'd rather die than see you or anyone hurt" tails say

A crowd of people burst into tails room

Tails covers his eyes because of all of the flashing lights

"Tails what can you tell us"

"Give us an interview"

"What Happened?"

"What's was it like getting kidnapped tortured and saving the day"

"Ah get out please" tails says

Everyone's shouting questions at tails

"SHUT UP" SONIC SCREAMS AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS

"YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED THIS IS A KID TRYING TO GET BETTER AND HE JUST BEEN THROUGH SOMETHING HORRIBLE GET OUT AND LET HIM REST ONCE HE IS WELL ENOUGH WE WILL TALK TO YOU NOW GET OUT!"

The flashing of the camera stops and everyone leaves

"Thanks sonic I hate those reporters" tails said

"Hey we heard that" someone shouts down the hall

"YOU WERE MENT TO" tails screams at the reporters

"awwww"

Sonic and tails burst into fits of laughter

"Ow…hehe….ow sonic don't make me laugh it hurts when I do"

"Okay buddy you sleep I'm going to be across the hall you need anything jus holler" sonic say

Tails nodded as sonic left tails closed his eyes and a voice echoes

"So tails you a hero you saved the day killed the bad guy and got the girl"

Tails opened his eyes and scans the room to see someone sitting in the chair his eyes focused then widened in fear

"Ha…Harvey…your dead….you died in the crash" tails says trying to back up away from him

"Perhaps I did but I'm back…to stay" Harvey reply's

Harvey stands up and walks over to tails

"w..wh….what.. ….yyy….you…want" tails was shakeing

"Revenge" Harvey slams and gets a grip on tails neck and starts to choke him violently

Tails is clawing at Harvey arms and face his vision is blacking

Tails shoots ups in his bed cold sweat going down his face his hands shaking his heart rate monitor beeping loudly

"It was a dream…a dream…I should talk to someone about it…..I hope I don't get tossed into a nuthouse "he lies back down and try's to sleep

End of part 9


End file.
